


Eye Lost

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Sort Of, Unhealthy Relationships, aftermath of a rp, character loses eyes, eye stabbing, idk what else to tag this with lmao, not supposed to be happy or healthy, rip dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After attempting to help an alternate version of himself with a Bill problem, Dipper finds that his own Bill is not happy with this at all. Now he has to face the punishment Bill plans on dishing out on him.





	Eye Lost

**Author's Note:**

> So recently I had a RP with a good friend where we had our Dippers interact, and we decided to bring in the Bills from their respective universes come in, and things did not end well with the Dippers involved. Anyway, I decided I wanted to write the aftermath of the RP with my Dipper, and I did leave some hints as to what went on because the RP itself is not public.
> 
> In any case, hope you guys enjoy this.
> 
> Also the reason why I have it as & and not / is because I'd rather leave it up to interpretation on whether they are in a romantic relationship or not. If you want to interpret it as such then go ahead, if not then that is perfectly fine.

He could feel warmth surround him, wrapping around his body in an embrace that almost felt comforting. Dipper would have loved to just keep his eyes closed, fall further into the comforting warmth. Let it keep holding him for the rest of eternity…

_"I swear to god, you think you are so powerful, don't you?! I'll show you why Bill is afraid of m-"_

Dipper suddenly snapped out of his daze as he remembered the words from someone. Someone he met, and yet he can’t remember who exactly said those words. Though the way they were said, it was enough to get him to open his eyes.

“Glad to see you’re finally awake. You’ve been such a naughty boy, Pine Tree,” A voice said. High in pitch and very malicious, Dipper knew it was that of Bill Cipher. However he could not see the demonic asshole anywhere.

When he tried to sit up, something pulled him down almost immediately. As he went to open his mouth, the same thing that was holding him down covered his mouth. His eyes shifted as he could hear Bill make a displeased noise.

“Come now, we can’t have you ruin the fun quite yet,” Bill practically teased. It sounded like he was moving, as Dipper could hear footsteps. “Your memory must be pretty fuzzy, no matter. I’ll be happy with reminding you on what exactly you did wrong.”

The way Bill purred out that last statement made Dipper give an involuntary shudder. He tried to turn his head to get a good look at Bill, but the thing holding him down would not relent even slightly. His eyes were wide with fear as he waited for Bill to finally show himself.

“I would have thought being stuck as my warden for, how long has it been? Four years? Whatever, I would have thought being my warden for all that time would have taught you what I like and what I don’t like,” Bill’s chuckle was dark as he finally came into Dipper’s eyesight. “You’re still that naive child from all that time ago, and you’re supposed to be twenty-five? I guess meatsacks really never learn.”

Dipper may have been a little scared, but seeing Bill’s face made almost made him piss his pants. 

The very small amount of yellow Bill normally wore was a bright red, matching that of his eyes which were wide with a sense of madness that sent chills through Dipper’s spine. His face also had a bright red brick pattern that started to glitch ever so slightly, almost like Bill was doing everything in his power to keep his form together.

“You may have an adult’s body, but to me you’re still just a stupid kid living in his uncle’s shadow,” Bill said as he sat on Dipper’s stomach. He leaned in close to examine his face closer, bringing a hand up to his own goatee, twirling the end as he began to think. “Should I shave your beard?” He asked, eying the brown scruff that went down Dipper’s jaw all the way to his chin. “Nah, that’s too tame. Plus you’ll just grow it back,” he chuckled, looking up at the brown eyes that were narrowed with pure hatred.

“Oh don’t give me that look. We all know you’ll never step out of the large shadow both of your uncles cast. After all, if it wasn’t for them then I would have ruled this pesky little dimension ages ago,” Bill then grinned when those eyes continued to glare. “After all, you don’t have Stanford’s knowledge, why is that? Did he never teach you?”

Bill leaned in close and gripped Dipper’s face as he gave a large grin that nearly split his face in half. “Oh wait, Stanford hates you now. I’m not surprised, especially after what you did to his precious research. All to keep the government away from your precious forest,” the laughter he gave from that was even more malicious than before.

Dipper wanted to shove Bill off of him. Yell that he was wrong, that Ford should have understood why he did what he did. Yet all Dipper could do was continue glaring at Bill, hoping to convey all his feelings right at him.

“You know, I used to really like your eyes. Generally filled with a cute determination to try and prove the world wrong about you,” Bill hummed, bringing a gloved hand over to tap at Dipper’s temples. Though it seems his gloves had fused with his hands, allowing for Dipper to feel nails sharpened into claws. Or maybe they were just regular claws?

“Wide with wonder, brimming with hatred of your enemies, and an extinguished light. Oh yes, it seems the light has faded after all this time,” Bill mused, bringing a thumb over Dipper’s left eye. He gave an amused hum when the eye closed. “Though there seems to still be a small speck. I would have thought the hospital going down would have destroyed it, but I guess that idiot decided to give you a false hope instead.”

Bill pulled his hands away as he tilted his head side to side in thought. “Yeah, I think I like this idea so much better,” he brought a hand up and summoned a fork. He suddenly reached his empty hand forward and grabbed Dipper’s face, his thumb and index finger keeping his eye open.

“Don’t worry, it’s not like I’ll let you die from this,” Bill laughed, reveling in the way Dipper’s eye shrank with hear. “You’ll just feel excruciating pain from this,” With that as the only warning, Bill plunged the fork into Dipper’s eye.

The gag fell away as soon as the fork went down, allowing for Dipper’s screams to fill the room. He could only briefly see red in that eye, before vision left completely. Though Dipper could feel warmth on that side of his face. He tried to focus on the warmth, only for Bill to suddenly twist the fork to bring forth more screams from Dipper.

Dipper could feel himself about ready to black out from the pain, only to feel a shock hit him in the side of his face. He thought he could hear Bill chastise him, but the words were blurred as his remaining eye was wide and focused on the blood covered fork that was hovering over his face now.

Bill leaned in close to the remaining eye, grin on his face unsettling as he licked his lips. “Take a good look at this face, cause it will be the very last thing you will ever see,” his voice held a dark undertone to it before he went and plunged the fork into Dipper’s other eye.

Dipper gave another loud scream, this time feeling the way the fork twisted and turned in his eye socket. The warmth was there again, almost lulling him into an unconscious state before the shock returned. 

“Such lovely screams, definitely my favorite kind,” Bill said with a laugh, removing the fork and examining his work.

Dipper just sat there in the darkness, not able to do or say anything at that moment. He suddenly felt the warmth go over where his eyes used to be, making him wonder if it was Bill’s signature flames or not. 

“Maybe next time you see,” Bill suddenly laughed. “Oh right, you won’t be seeing anything anymore. Either way, when you meet that other Dipper again remember what will happen if you try to help him destroy Bills permanently,” he said, voice a growl.

Dipper could feel the things holding him down vanish, only to be replaced by Bill’s body. He could feel those hands, this time the normal leather of gloves instead of the monstrous hands, go over where his eyes used to be.

“Since you took this so well, I decided to heal your face. It’s like you never had eyes in the beginning,” Bill hummed, voice going back to being soft as he ran thumbs over smooth skin. “Don’t worry, I’ll be your own personal seeing eye demon,” he joked, planting a kiss on DIpper’s nose.

Dipper gave a sigh of defeat as he nodded. He didn’t have the energy to start yelling at Bill, instead allowing for Bill’s humming to lull him to sleep.

“Have a lovely sleep Pine Tree, I’ll even give you dreams about your dead sister,” Bill whispered, planting a soft kiss against Dipper’s forehead as he sent his mortal through a world of nightmares.

After all, who says punishment should only be physical?

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Comments and Kudos if you enjoyed this, and feel free to share this with those that you think will enjoy this sort of thing ^-^


End file.
